halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophet of Sobriety
The Prophet of Sobriety, true name being Trol Lololol was the father of the , and the only known Prophet Heckler in history, whose job was simply to stay back, pop in randomly, and make fun of everybody. Eventually, he found his way onto Halo Fanon, and forged himself the greatest of all troll empires. Covenant Life and Biography The Prophet of Sobriety was born to a pair of Huragok when they accidentally crushed one of the passing San'Shyuum under some heavy machinery, unsuccessfully attempting to put him back together. Lacking many of the necessary parts, he was recomposed with at least 30% Grunt, and a few Flood parts floating about as well. Now throughly and fully insane, he proceeded to mock his creators for any proper knowledge of anatomy, his former relatives for thinking he could "cure him" with "The Power of Love", and the government. Everyone hated him for the first two. By popular vote of the people, he was ascended to the position of "Prophet Heckler", where he would make fun of every thing the High Council was doing, thus keeping the government in check. Under his regime, he managed to prevent the passing of some of the most drastically powerful proposals in the government, such as the Unggoy Equality Law (because "that sounds boring"), the Check Additional Settings Within Forerunner Technology To Potential Access Their Full Potential Law (because it was "CASWFTTPATFPL sounds dumb on paper"), and the Check Citations on The Great Journey Law (because "we have enough 'wah-wah' naggers about citations on Covipedia"). Thanks to him, the Covenant went into a glorious age of peace and prosperity, and High Hierarch Prophet Roosevelt was never elected to unleash awesomeness. Eventually, though, the government came to bite him back. Under a clandestine operation known as Operation: KTPOSOALFHMHSHIAS (Short for "Kill The Prophet Of Sobriety Or At Least Fry Him, Mash Him, Stick Him In A Stew."), which was led by High Hierarch Edgar J, the Prophet of Sobriety was tricked into looking into a gigantic Slipspace rift by telling him that looking inside while stoned would give him psychedelic visions. He did so, and by the Power of Drugs, landed on a mystical Yellow Submarine that was being manned by these weird British dudes. They made him cry, then dropped him out of the hatch, where he landed in Halo Fanon, now in the 21st century, a century later noted by scientists to exhibit unique qualities of a "intrinsic time-traveler magnetic pull", ensuring his safe arrival. Personality, Traits, Habits, Mannerisms, Characterizations, Oddities, Familiarities, Descriptionalities, Behavioralities, Disposition, Fibre, Persona, Qualities, Affectations, Mannerisms, Foibles, Idiosyncrasies, Poises, Delineations, Depictions, Curios, Quirks, Image, Peculiarities, Rarities, Attributes, Attitude, Abilities, Querities, Oddities, Crotcheties, Conduct, Demeanor, Demeanour, Deportment, Disposals, Inclinations, Temperaments, Tendencies, and Other Miscellaneous Information He liked drugs. Reduckted Behind the Scenes * The Prophet of Sobriety was inspired by a conversation the author had with his friend, while he was explaining the Halo series to him. When he got to the subject of the Prophets, and how their names were always an ironic contrast to their attitudes, his friend responded "Okay, so if there was like a 'Prophet of Sober' he'd be like some crazy drug-obsessed hooker, right?" The image struck him as funny, and thus this article was created. * The quote in "Biography" is from LadyLaconia, who in turn adapted it from The Soldier's speech in Meet the Soldier. * The article was not made on drugs. Gallery File:Meme - BLASPHEMY!.png Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum